


Однострочники 23.20 Сэм-пирог

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pie, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Сэм превратился в пирог. Съест ли его Дин?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Однострочники 23.20 Сэм-пирог

— Я тебя ненавижу! — Сэм вытряхивал крошки из спутанных волос. 

Дин скарбезно подмигнул:

— Слова, достойные пряничного человечка.

Сэм зарычал, дрожь в руках началась уже не от страха.

— Ты чуть меня не сожрал! 

— Пальцем не тронул. — Дин показательно хрустнул корочкой багета, в который запихивал масло, анчоусный крем, мягкий сыр и бог знает что еще. В жизни не жрал французский хлеб, а тут вот взял. Наверное, ради страшного хруста. Сэм передернулся и прошипел:

— Зато не сводил глаз!

— У тебя была на диво загорелая корочка. — Дин плотоядно облизнулся и вонзил зубы в многострадальный багет. Насладился и тихим взвизгом, и громким хрустом, старательно прожевал хлеб, возмещая себе все страдания от невозможности разгрызть и проглотить офигенски привлекательного… привлекательный… короче, не сожрал Сэма и молодец, теперь куси батон. Он вперился глазами в Сэма. Пирог больше не мерещился, но привычка держать мелкого в поле зрения была крепка как никогда.

А Сэм переживал о другом:

— Ты, черт возьми, меня лизнул! — и покраснел густо-густо.

Дин улыбнулся.

— Ты меня обслюнявил, идиот. — Покраснеть еще сильнее было невозможно, но Сэму удалось. — Ты хоть понимаешь, куда ты меня лизнул?!

Дин улыбнулся еще шире и отвратительней.

— Между кешью и персиком, Сэмми, в самое сладкое место.


End file.
